


The Hollow Life of Scout Brown

by uhiwritestuff



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhiwritestuff/pseuds/uhiwritestuff
Summary: I forced a bot to watch 1000 days of Scout's life, then write a day of its own.
Comments: 1





	1. DAY 1 -- COFFEE

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SCOUT BROWN**

INT. APARTMENT -- DAWN

SCOUT BROWN, the botkin, wakes up. It is morning so their skin is more bleached than usual. Their joints are rusty. They fall out of bed.

SCOUT

This is where I live. I live in this space. The outside headspace.

Scout Bot decides to manually stop breathing. Their internal fans are OK for right now.

SCOUT

Now I will drink human coffee. Like a human.

INT. KITCHEN

Scout Bot makes coffee with their rusted hands. Their hands are very handy. The coffee drips into the pot. It is very coffee.

SCOUT

The coffee will be coffee soon. And then it will be mine. Ha ha. Ha ha. Ha.

The coffee is ready. Scout mugs a mug. It has depression, and so do they. They find comfort in the solidarity. The depresso espresso.

SCOUT

I have depression.

The coffee is very bitter. Scout is OK with it. Scout does not have sugar today but they do have glycerol. They decide to use that.

SCOUT

This is very sweet. I am 52.7% pleased with my results.

Scout realizes they are only botkin. Their kinshaming body is not fit to handle glycerol. It would be, except Scout is not a normal body. Scout has type "no glycerol" blood. The glycerol is angry. They collapse.

SCOUT

Oh no! I am dying.

The coffee is still very coffee. Scout is still very Scouty. But the depresso comes from more than the espresso.

INT. HOSPITAL -- NOON

Scout is in the ICU. They like the heart monitor. It's very heartfelt.

SCOUT

I am OK with dying on this bed. It's not a hill, but that's OK. It's close enough.

The coffee is still on the counter. It can wait. It listens to My Chemical Romance while it waits. The dark roast for the dark soul.

Scout decides to sleep, and powers off their fans. It will deprive them of air so they will pass out. A nice goodnight.

SCOUT

Now I'm sleeping.

Scout gets discharged from the hospital shortly after. They feel accomplished.

SCOUT

Yes. I have now reached maximum battery optimization. Thank you doctorman. You are a good manfriend.

Scout goes home.


	2. DAY 2 -- KIN

**KIN**

EXT. APARTMENT -- NOON

SCAT BRAT is outside. They are hot. They don't care that they don't care. An apathetic allstar.

SCOUT

Life sucks. I want coffee. I want doctorman to step on me.

KELSEY JO KIMES is Scout's neighbor. She doesn't know why she is their neighbor but is OK with it anyway.

KELSEY

Where is my hill? I want my hill.

Kelsey sees Scout. She points and laughs.

KELSEY

It's Scout. Everyone point and laugh.

PEOPLE suddenly crawl out of the ground. They too laugh and point.

PEOPLE

Ha ha. Fuck Scout. Fuck Scout. Fuck Scout.

Scout stares at Kelsey and the people. They feel as if their engine has broken down.

SCOUT

I wish Alz was here.

Suddenly ALZ is there. Alz is 50% Mario, 50% Wolfe, 0% innocence. She is Allikin Skywatcher.

ALZ

I am half straight and half straight. Alltimes Alz. No times MarPeach shipper. I'm horny.

KELSEY

Look, it's Alz. Me too, Alz. Me too, Alz. Me too. I'm going to commit suicide, cowboy style.

Kelsey breaks a bottle of Jack Daniels over her head. She is dead now.

ALZ

Oh. Kels died. Okay.

The people look at the screen.

PEOPLE

Who do you kin?

RAI stands in the back. They are the ghostkin clownkin. A dying joke.

RAI

I like my good close friends. It's like close good friends except it's the close friends that are good. I am the only one allowed to be the villain here. No triples.

KELSEY

Caw caw. Caw caw. I am Zels, I stole your mom.

Kelsey roars and turns into ZELS. Zels is Kelsey but with runny eyeliner.

ZELS

Roar. I like emo boy bands. Patrick Stump hardens my Flatrick Lump.

Scout goes back inside their apartment and locks the door. They have a crisis over their coffee. It is still on the counter. Still dark.


End file.
